Adelina Elysian
by Gabriella
Summary: My first fanfiction. PG13 for a few choice words but really not that bad. About a new girl in the 4th year. This is what happens when Delaware gets snowed in....


_Disclaimer: I own no one (you know who owns them- J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury, Scholastic, etc.)except the following people whom I spent way to long coming up with names for. If you care to look their names up they have meanings. Aunt Zoe Coteriess, Vivian, Adelina Lavinia Elysian, Madame Morag, Lavinia, and Phelim. _

_By the way, Dumbledore is married in this story to Adelina's Aunt Vivian. _

**Adelina Elysian**

** **

Adelina stood with Albus Dumbledore looking at the empty Great Hall. It was ready for the start of term feast. All that was missing was the students. Dumbledore turned to Adelina and began,"Now, the rest of the school will be arriving within the hour. You are to...."

"I know. Sit with the Gryffindors, call you professor Dumbledore, be nice, mind my manners, and don't do anything to disappoint my aunts. This sucks you know. I don't know why I can't at least call you Uncle Albus. Madame Morag's was way better than this." Adelina spoke with a mix of a southern American and a British accent.

"I hate to disappoint you but this is Hogwarts in all its glory. It's hard changing schools but Madame Morag's School for Gifted Witches isn't the same without Morag. Your Aunt Vivian wants you to get the best education you can get. Hogwarts is the best school for you now that Madame Morag has died."

"I'm going to go sit and fix my hair. It'll give me some form of entertainment while I wait." Adelina went and sat at the Gryffindor table. She sat all the way at the farthest end hoping that when everyone came they would leave her alone. She let her long strawberry blonde hair out of its ponytail. She tapped each side of her head with her wand and muttered, "Bradina." Two perfect braided pigtails formed. She pulled out a strand of hair and tapped it with her wand. Magically it curled and hung framing her perfect face. Next she conjured up a mirror and her make up bag and started applying her make-up. She applied her mascara just right so it set of her ice blue eyes. When she finished she tapped the mirror and make-up bag and said, "Placeatna." The items where magically sent to her trunk in her dormitory. Adelina straitened her tight clinging robes and pulled out her silver locket. She liked the contrast of black and silver. Suddenly there was a great noise outside. Adelina knew that the rest of the school had arrived. She plopped on her hat and waited.

Harry, Ron, and Hermoine entered the Great Hall chattering about their holidays. Suddenly Hermoine stopped and pointed, "Who's that sitting at our table?" 

Ron looked at where Hermoine was pointing, "I don't know. I've never seen her. She's a hottie though, unlike someone I know." Hermoine looked at Ron but Harry interrupted them before she could retaliate.

"Come off it you two. You been at odds the whole train ride. Lets go introduce ourselves." Harry and the crew walked over to where Adelina was sitting. "Hello. Are you new here? You don't look like a first year and you weren't on the train. We were curious as to who you are."

Adelina looked at the three of them. She gave her best look of annoyance but they didn't go away. She sighed and said, "I'm Adelina Lavinia Elysian. I came here three days ago with my Aunts. I'm a transfer student so yes I'm new here. Finally, I'm in my fourth year. If you don't have anymore questions you can leave me alone." Saying that she whirled around and headed to the door.

"Jeez, wonder if she was sitting at the wrong table. She acts like she could be Draco's sister." Hermoine said.

"I shudder at the thought of Malfoy having a sister." 

"You know, I think he does have a sister. But she isn't even a first year." Ron told Hermoine matter of factly. Harry ignored them and looked on down the table. Their fellow Gryffindors were all taking their seats in preparation for the feast. He shot a look at the head table. All their teachers were there except Dumbledore. 

"Wonder where Dumbledore is." Hermoine and Ron shrugged.

"Where's our new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher. I can't wait to meet whomever it may be." Hermoine sounded over eager to get classes started.

Ron looked at the table and said, "Who knows, but if Snape's teaching it I'm getting right back on the train and heading home." Harry and Hermoine nodded in agreement.

Adelina was running through the empty entry hall when she ran straight into someone. "S..Sorry." She choked back her sobs and was turning to go up the stairs when a hand grabbed her and spun her around. Dumbledorewas staring straight at her. 

"Where do you think your going? You are supposed to be in the Great Hall sitting and preparing to feast. Adelina, I can't make special exceptions for you just because you're my niece. You don't get free roam of the school whenever you please. Now go back in there."

"No. I won't. I don't want to be here. I don't have friends here. I don't care what the new headmistress is like at Madame Morag's. That's where I want to be. My friends are there, my Quidditch team is there. My life is there!! That place is my home. Nowhere else will ever be. But, I'm just ripped up and thrown in this school because it's convenient. Now I'm going to my common room and there's nothing you can say or do to stop me!" With that Adelina burst into tears and climbed flight after flight of stairs until she reached the fat lady's portrait. She yelled the password and climbed up into her dormitory. She closed the curtains around her bed and curled up with her big pink stuffed elephant. She was still crying uncontrollably when the feast ended and the rest of the fourth year girls entered the dorm.

"Who's that crying?" Lavender whispered to Hermoine.

"Must be the new girl. She left the feast early. I don't even think she ate. I'm going to go see what's wrong with her." Hermoine slowly crept over to Adelina's bed. "Adelina, is that you. What's wrong?"

Adelina stopped crying for a moment. "Go away and leave me alone." She then quietly whispered, "Silenceaus." Her sobs were now silent from the whole room. Hermoine shrugged and went to her bed. She was too tired to deal with some bratty new girl.

~*~

Adelina woke before anyone else in the dorm. She silently dressed and snuck out of the room. Slowly, she crept down the stairs and out the portrait hole and headed towards the Great Hall. Breakfast probably wasn't being served yet but she was capable of making her own food. When she entered the Great Hall an abnormal sight greeted her.

"Adelina, you're up early. What brings you down here before everybody else." Adelina's Aunt Vivian asked. She was standing arm and arm with Dumbledore looking like the happily married couple they were.

Adelina looked at them and asked, "What are you doing here? Where's Aunt Zoe?"

Dumbledore answered this one, "You left last night before the announcement of the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Vivian here is teaching now. It works perfectly. You know how much we missed one another during the school term." Adelina was still looking at them dumbstruck.

"Whatever. Do you have my schedule or what? Dumbledore handed her a schedule and she went and sat down. She conjured up some cereal and a glass of orange juice. By the time the rest of the school arrived Adelina was done eating and was leaving. Her first class was Potions with Professor Snape. 

But before she could get out the door the mail came and her owl landed on her shoulder. It was a small snow owl named Gwen. Adelina took the letters and read them. The first was from her Aunt Zoe. The next three were from her friends at Madame Morag's. The last one was from Grandmother Malfoy. Although Grandmother Malfoy wasn't actually her grandmother she was the closest person to a grandmother Adelina had. See, Adelina grew up next door to the Malfoy's and even though Lucious and Draco were.... er.. not so nice, Grandma Malfoy was the nicest soul you would ever meet. Adelina read the letter.

_Adelina~_

_I hope you're enjoying Hogwarts. You'll have to drop by for tea sometime and tell me about it. Say hi to Draco if you see him. I'll write again soon. ~Granma Malfoy_

Adeline put all her mail in her book bag and headed down to the dungeons. She hoped Professor Snape would be there. She loved hearing him talk about her Aunt Zoe. She thought that they should have never broke up. Adelina made a mental note to ask her Aunt Vivian what happened. She would get the chance that afternoon.

Upon entering the classroom Adelina noticed Professor Snape was indeed there. "Professor, how good to see you. I hope your well. I haven't seen you around the house lately."

Professor Snape looked up at her and smiled, "Why Adelina, I didn't know you were in this class. It's a shame your not in Slytherin. You would have added so much to the house. Tell me, how is your Aunt Zoe?"

"She's great as far as I know. You should ask Aunt Vivian for details. You do know she's teaching here don't you?" Snape never got a chance to reply because the bell rang and the rest of the class came flying through the door in an attempt to beat the late bell. Adelina saw Draco along with his sidekicks. She walked over to where they were sitting. "Hello Draco. I got a letter from your Grandmother today. She told me to say hello for her."

Draco looked up to see who was talking. When he saw Adelina he stood up and hugged her. "Why Addy," using her old childhood nickname, "I didn't know you where at Hogwarts! Last I'd heard you were at some school for gifted witches and what not. What house are you in. You're not in Slytherin are you 'cuz I haven't seen you."

"No I was put into Gryffindor. I.." Draco interrupted her.

"Dumbledore put you there didn't he. He's got it in for Slytherins. He's a..." Adelina stopped him.

"I won't have you talking about my uncle. I'll see ya later. My cauldron is over there."

"Move it. Surely you don't want to sit next to that egotistical Harry Potter and that mudblood girl." Adelina didn't answer she just went over to where her cauldron was. Harry and crew were whispering and pointing but stopped when she sat down. Snape began class before they could say anything else. 

"Well, as you have noticed we have a new student. Adelina is to be treated with the utmost respect for she is a lot more intelligent than the rest of you blunder heads." He was looking right at Harry when he said this. Snape went on, "Miss Elysian, please recite the ingredients of the sleeping drought used during the goblin revolution in 1432."

Adelina did so without a thought. It was a simple potion. She'd brewed one herself. When she was finished the class except Malfoy were all staring at her gawking. Snape looked at Hermoine with an expression of sheer delight on his face. "Excellent. Please take a point for your house. It shall be the only well earned point Gryffindor will receive this year." 

By the end of class Harry, Ron, and Hermoine were dying to question Adelina about everything. But, they didn't get the chance. Adelina walked off with Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle and they weren't about to mess with them. 

~*~

By the end of the day Adelina had earned 20 points for Gryffindor. She hadn't seen that annoying Harry Potter and crew all day except for in potions and defense against the dark arts. Adelina was taking transfiguration with the seventh years and arithmancy with the fifth years. The rest of her classes were being taken with a range between sixth, seventh and private tutors. The whole school was flying with rumors about her. Her favorite rumor was that she was a hundred year old muggle trapped in a witch's body. 

Adelina was avoiding all conversations with fellow students except Malfoy. This seemed to piss the whole school off so she kept it up. She was also horribly mean to anyone who dared to talk to her. A first year asked her at dinner to pass the rolls and so she magically sent them to the other end of the table. 

Adelina kept being absolutely abominable to the whole school for three weeks. Dumbledore and Vivian tried to talk to her but it was nothing but a shouting match. No one knew that being hateful to everyone was the only thing keeping her from bursting into tears at any given moment.She finally broke down on the third Sunday of the term.

Adelina was curled up in an abandoned classroom at the end of a secret passage. She didn't think anyone knew about this place but apparently she was wrong. Harry, Ron, and Hermoine entered the room talking about, who else, her. They stopped when they saw her.

"What's wrong?" Hermoine said sounding genuinely concerned. Adelina looked at them and attempted to stop her flow of tears. Her effort proved futile. 

"Go away or I'll... I'll...I'll curse you. I swear I will."

Hermoine took in her statement and declared, "No you won't. Now, you are going to tell us what is the matter or we will sit here all night."

Adelina looked at her and dried the last of her tears. She was sick of pretending. This wasn't who she was. Suddenly, her life story came pouring out of her. Everything she had bottled up for three weeks exploded in a giant sob fest. 

"It all started when my mom was killer by Voldemort," Hermoine and Ron gasped at the name but Harry smiled. Adelina continued unnoticing, "My dad raised me until I was eight. We did everything together. But then he got sick and he died. He told me that I was the only thing that got him through all those years without mom. When he died my world fell apart. I was sent to live with my aunts. When I was 9 I was sent to Madame Morag's School for Gifted Witches in America. My goal was to graduate from there like my mum did. I was head of my class, Quidditch captain, and Class President. But when the headmistress Madame Morag died my Aunts sent me here. I think it was mainly because Dumbledore wanted me here. But I don't want to be here. I want to go back to Madame Morag's." 

Harry, Hermoine, and Ron looked at her and processed what she had just said. Harry summed up all they were thinking in seven words, "And I thought I had it bad." Adelina giggled.

"It's not that bad. At least I didn't grow up in a house full of muggles who hate me." At the look on Harry's face Adelina burst into laughter. "I do live with Professor Dumbledore you know." 

From that day on Adelina was best friends with Harry, Ron, and Hermoine.

~four months later~

Adelina put the quaffle through the goalpost scoring another ten points for Gryffindor. Adelina had taken Alicia Spinnet's place as chaser when she had to go home for a family emergency. The previously mentioned goal put Gryffindor 20 points ahead of Ravenclaw, but if Harry didn't catch the Snitch soon they'd be here all night. The game had already gone on for five hours. Adelina wanted dinner. Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted. A bulger was flying right at her face. She ducked just in time and Fred Weasley sent it at a Ravenclaw chaser. 

Suddenly, there was a gasp in the crowd. Harry had turned and was diving straight at the ground. Before anyone could blink, Harry had the snitch in his right hand. It was about time too. The whole Gryffindor team swooped down on their newly appointed captain. No one looked happier than the new goalkeeper, Ron Weasley. As Adelina was gliding through the air towards Harry, herhead dully began to ache. She ignored it and kept flying. But what happened next caused Adelina to fall off her broomstick and hit the ground. 

Adelina thought she was rid of her premonitions but she had another think coming. She lay on the ground trying to stay conscious but all she could think of was the horrible scene that she had just seen. Adelina knew that no matter how bad she felt, she had to get up and warn Harry. Over these past few months they had grown closer. The whole school said they were a couple but Adelina didn't know. All she knew was she had to tell Harry about the horrible scene she'd seen played in her mind's eye. She had to because the vision had shown Harry lying on the ground dead and Peter Pettigrew standing over him. In the background was the laughter she had heard at the time of her mother's death. 

~*~

Adelina heard voices but she couldn't understand them. She tried to sit up but her body wouldn't let her. Finally, she opened her eyes. She was in the hospital ward surrounded by at least 20 people. She saw Malfoy, Snape, Hermoine, Dumbledore, Aunt Vivian, and what looked like the whole of the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

"Hey she's up!" Shouted someone. That caused a great stirring of voices but, an extremely annoyed voice rose above them all.

"Out!! Get out!! This girl needs rest. You are all going to make her worse off than she already is. Get out!!" Slowly everyone began to file out. Soon the only ones who remained were her Aunt Vivian and Uncle Albus.

"What happened?" Adelina asked groggily.

"You fell off your broomstick and passed out. You looked as though you were having a vision."

"I was! I mean I did." She went on to tell them what she had seen. "It was awful. We have to warn Harry. I.. it.. he" Adelina burst into tears.

"There there child, Harry will be all right. If you'll excuse me I do need to have a word with him. I dare say he'll want to see you when I'm through." Adelina watched Dumbledore leave and turned to her aunt. Her aunt quieted her and Adelina drifted off into a fitful sleep.

When Adelina woke again Harry was beside her. "Oh good you're up. You had me worried."

"Oh Harry! Did Dumbledore tell you about my vision? You've got to get somewhere safe. You.."

"Shhh. Madame Pomfrey will be in here after my blood if you get stirred up. Yes I've talked to Dumbledore and he agreed we would all meet later and discuss this at length. Now quiet down. I don't want you to hurt yourself on my account." Adelina was touched at the concern in Harry's eyes. She realized that she was really was in love with him. But, she was too worried to like think of that. Her eyelids were dropping and she felt all tired again.

"Harry," she whispered, "stay with me."

"Always." He kissed her eyelids and she fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.

~*~

Harry stayed by Adelina's side at every free moment he had. When Adelina finally got out of the hospital ward the meeting went off as planned. "My spies haven't seen Peter or Voldemort in a few weeks. They could be anywhere. There isn't any way of finding them. I don't know what to do." Harry looked at Dumbledore. Harry was used to Dumbledore pulling some magical solution out of his hat. Suddenly Adelina spoke.

"I may be able to help. Not many people know but I can Astraly Project. That means my spirit can leave my body and travel. Usually if I think hard on one thought I can find something. Or, inthis case, someone." When Adelina finished speaking no one spoke. They were processing what she said. Then her aunt spoke.

"Addy, you never know how long it will take you to find this. The last time you did this sort of thingyou were in a coma for a week. I won't let you do it."

Harry spoke next, "I don't want you to endanger your life for me. Addy, please don't do this." His voice had a pleading note to it. He looked at Adelina as Dumbledore spoke.

"Adelina, your aunt and Harry are right. You can't put your life at risk. We shall find some other way."

"No! It's my life to say what I want to do with it. There's nothing you can say to stop me." Adelina took a deep breath and shut out the cries of everyone telling her to stop. Her next words were spoken with a scary note of determination and distance, "Where is Peter Pettigrew and Lord Voldemort." After speaking the words, Adelina slumped to the ground. Harry ran and caught her before she hit the floor.

"Addy, why did you do it." Professor Dumbledore looked at the scene and shook his head.

"We'd best get her into the Hospital ward. There's no telling how long she'll be out for this time." He took out his wand and conjured a stretcher. Slowly, Harry and him lifted Adelina on the stretcher and took her to the hospital ward.

~*~

Adelina couldn't see anything but a big swirl of colors. Occasionally she saw a snippet of a scene. Shehoped that everyone would understand. She was doing this to help Harry. Closing her eyes to prevent her from becoming sick, Adelina hoped she wasn't going to be gone for too long. She didn't want anyone to worry.

Suddenly, everything stopped moving. Adelina felt like someone had slammed on brakes after going a 100 miles an hour. If she wasn't just a spirit shewould have thrown up. Finally Adelina could stand still and look at where she was. It was a New York City shipyard. She'd been by it years ago with her dad. Adelina looked around and soon she came across a boat headed for England. Boarding it where two faces she had only seen in visions. 

Just as Adelina tried to see more the world began to spin and Adelina shut her eyes knowing she'd be home soon.

~*~

Harry looked at Adeline worriedly. He'd been at her side these past 6 nights. Ron and Hermoine tried to cheer him up but they didn't understand how he felt about Adelina. They didn't know that she was the last thing he thought of at night and the first thing in the morning. He was helplessly in love and he knew Adelina felt the same way. If something happened because of him, he'd never forgive himself.

Suddenly, Adelina began to stir. Harry looked at her silently praying that she was going to wake up. His prayers were answered. "Harry!" The first word spoken from Adelina's lips in 7 days sounded fearful.

"Shhhh. It's okay. I'm right here." Adelina threw her arms aroundHarry's neck and began to sob.

"I saw them. I saw them. They're coming here. We have to tell Dumbledore. Oh Harry! It was awful." Harry sat with her and rocked her until she'd calmed down. Madame Pomfrey gave her some chocolate and soon Ron, Hermoine, and Dumbledore came.

"Well, we know that they are coming so all we have to do is stay one step ahead of them. I shall alert my spies and the ministry at once. If you don't mind, I have a few owls to send." After Dumbledore had left Adelina asked Madame Pomfrey if she could leave. She hadn't eaten in a week or two.

"Oh, I don't know. I could get you dinner brought up here. I don't know if you should go down to dinner. I don't know."

"Please let her go. Laughter is the best medicine and the sooner she gets to be with her friends the sooner she'll laugh." Hermoine finished speaking and looked at Madame Pomfrey with pleading eyes.

"Oh, all right. I don't like it though." Hermoine helped Adelina get dressed while Harry and Ron waited outside. Harry pulled Adelina up to him and they walked arm and arm the whole way to the great hall chattering. Adelina wished life would stay like this but she knew it wouldn't.

~*~

In Potions, Snape was assigning them review homework. The teachers decided to start having them review months before the exams. Adelina was half heartily jotting down the notes. Her theory on taking exams was that it wasn't any fun if you study. The whole point of exams was to study in the class before the exam. Adelina was about to write down something when her head starting wickedly hurting.

She had just raised her hand to be excused when she began to have a premonition. Adelina fell forwards and knocked over the nearest cauldron, spilling a sleeping potion all over the place. Snape rushed to help her but Malfoy beat him to her. Harry looked scared and said he was going to go get Dumbledore. Before Snape could stop him, Harry was out the door. Hermoine, Ron and Malfoy took Adelina down to the infirmary.

While running up the steps from the dungeons all Harry could think about was the look on Adelina's face when she had passed out. Harry knew he couldn't have stayed there so here he was running to get Dumbledore. All he could think about was what horrible thing Adelina could have seen that made her pass out. But, maybe she passed out every time she had a vision or whatever they were. Harry finally reached Dumbledore's office and went in to tell him what had happened.

When Adelina woke up she was hysterical. When she was calmed down she looked for Dumbledore and Harry. Harry was at her side holding her hand looking pale and frightened. Dumbledore was standing behind him. "Adelina, I must ask, what did you see."

Adelina turned to Dumbledore. The usual twinkle wasn't in his eyes. He had lines around them and it looked as though he hadn't slept in weeks. "I saw him. I saw Pettigrew and Voldemort. They were nearby. It looked like they were at Hollow's Point." Harry knew Hallow's Point was at the top of a nearby mountain. It was almost impossible to reach. Harry shuddered to think of what type of magic had been used to reach it.

"That's not all. They were chanting something. It sounded like a binding spell. I couldn't make out the details, my visions are so brief, but it almost sounded as though they were binding the castle. But that's impossible. Castle's don't have powers." 

Dumbledore looked at her gravely and then explained, "Not the castle's powers, everyone inside it. The spell will also break the barrier charms surrounding the castle. We must find them before they do this spell. There are a few owls I need to send first. You four," For the first time Adelina noticed Hermoine and Ron in the room, "Stay here. I will return for you before any action is taken. We must get you out of the castle before your powers are bound." With that Dumbledore left. 

Hermoine and Ron came closer to Adelina's bed. Hermoine broke the uneasy silence, "How long have you had these visions?"

"All my life." Adelina answered softly, "They usually aren't as violent as these past two. Usually I just stop for a few seconds then I'm fine. But these past two," she shuddered and Harry tightened his grip on her hand, "They've been more violent than the rest of my visions. It frightens me." 

"There's no need to be frightened. We'll behere for you. I won't let anything happen to you." Harry looked at her and Adelina believed every word he said. Adelina was glad to have friends as good as these. Madame Pomfrey came in.

"Out! All of you. This girl needsher rest. You're not helping."

"But Madame Pomfrey, Professor Dumbledore said that we were to stay with Adelina until he returned. "Madame Pomfrey eyed Ron suspiciously but when Hermoine and Harry vigorously nodded their heads in agreement she gave in. "Fine. whatever. But she's got to eat some chocolate." 

~*~

When Dumbledore returned he was looking very grave. "Go pack your trunks. We shall be gone for a few weeks. You are excused from classes early and through spring break. If any of you were planning on going home send an owl saying you cannot. Be outside and ready to leave in 30 minutes."

Madame Pomfrey came in and looked startled at t he sight of Adelina out of bed. "Back into bed. You cannot leave yet." 

Dumbledore looked at her and said, "Poppy, you have to let her go. Don't ask any questions. She has to leave now." Madame Pomfrey huffed and went back into her office. The four students were practically running to their dormitory. They packed in a flurry and didn't answer any questions as they hauled their trunks down the stairs. Adelina bewitched each trunk to make them weightless, so their journey was much easier. When they reached the Entrance Hall, Dumbledore was waiting. 

"You'll have to change into muggle clothes. You can do that in the carriages though. Hermoine, you and Adelina are in one and Harry, Ron, and I are in the other."

"Uncle Albus, where are we going?"

"Home Adelina dear. There will be some friends there when we arrive. we should hurry." With that everyone followed Dumbledore out the front door. 

Adelina and Hermoine changed in the carriages that Dumbledore had waiting outside. Hermoine looked scared to death. Adelina tried to comfort her. "It'll be okay. We're going to my house. I'll give you the tour. We'll be safe."

"But what about the rest of the school? What are they going to do. Voldemort's just going to kill them all." Hermoine burst into sobs and Adelina comforted her.

"Shhhh. I'm sure Dumbledore has a plan. No one's going to die. It'll be okay." Adelina complemented herself on her superb acting skills. She was just as scared as Hermoine but she didn't let it show. Adelina held Hermoine in her arms until she stopped crying. "Feel better."

Hermoine smiled, "Yes but I've ruined your shirt."

"Nonsense." Adelina muttered a few well-chosen words and her shirt became dry again. Hermoine laughed and they chatted the rest of the trip to Hogsmeade.

At Hogsmeade they got out of the carriages. Adelina's house wasn't very far away but she didn't know how they would get there. It was about twenty miles from Hogsmeade in a historical district called Lothian. The Malfoy's lived across they street and Sirius Black used to live a block down the road but his house was sold when he was sent to Azkaban.

As it turned out, Dumbledore had cars to take them to Lothian. Dumbledore drove and Ron sat shotgun. Harry, Hermoine, and Adelina sat in the back. Adelina leaned her head on Harry's shoulder. Her smoothed her hair with hishand. Adelina started to drift into a sleep. She usually did during car trips. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Adelina awoke with a start. Someone was shaking her. It was Harry. "You fell asleep. I've been trying to wake you for a minute. I was getting worried." Adelina looked at him. He really did look worried.

"Sorry, I just dozed off. I haven't had much real sleep." Adelina yawned and got out of the car. She wasn't being truthful but oh well. C'est la vie.

When Adelina walked into her house she was greeted with a shock. Standing in her living room was none other than Sirius Black himself. Adelina gave a shout then took a deep breath. "Sorry, you gave me a fright." Black looked at her and laughed.

"I get that a lot." Harry entered the room at that moment. When he saw Black his face went from flesh colored to white then to pink then to red. When his face remained the same color for a moment he spoke.

"You shouldn't be here. You could be seen and killed. I'm not worth that. Go and protect yourself." Black stood up and walked over to Harry's side.

"I'm not leaving. You are worth that. And if I get killed so be it. Harry, your my godson. What kind of a godfather would I be if I left you alone to face Voldemort?" They embraced and Dumbledore escorted them to another room to talk. When Dumbledore returned he surveyed everyone who was in the room.

"Addy, will you show Ron to the spare room witch he shall share with Harry and Black. Hermoine will stay with you and Professor Lupin," Adelina noticed that Professor Lupin was in the room. She smiled in greeting as Dumbledore continued, "Will stay in the living room on the couch, if that suits you Remus."

"Fine by me. It won't be the worst place I've ever slept." Adelina knew that even though he spoke the words with a smile, Professor Lupin seemed worn out and tired. No wonder. Adelina thought. Last night was the last night of the full moon. He probably hasn't slept in days. Dumbledore asked Adelina to take Hermoine and Ron on up to the rooms assigned. She did so silently.

On the second floor, Adelina showed Ron into the spare room. It had a set of bunks and a twin bed. Adelina decided to leave them to decide sleeping arrangements. Hermoine followed her out of the room and up another flight of stairs. 

"This floor has the study and Library. There's also a little place for our owls. Oh, and Dumbledore has an office around here somewhere." Adelina opened another door. It lead to yet another flight of stairs. "This leads to my room. Come on." Fourteen stairs later they reached Adelina's room. Hermoine's mouth dropped at the sight of it. 

The room was in the attic type part of the house, and so it took up the whole floor. On one wall was a window opening to the street. On the two side walls there were two stained glass murals depicting beautiful gardens and an ocean. The back wall had a queen sized bed on it with draperies hanging around it and pooling on the floor. The rest of the room was so filled with stuff that it seemed as though it would burst. Adelina looked at Hermoine's face and grinned.

"You haven't seen the best part."

"There's more?" Hermoine asked in shock. Adelina laughed and opened a hidden door in the back wall. After climbing the last flight of stairs in the house they reached the watchtower. On all sides of the small room, the walls consisted of windows. The view was astonishing. After looking at Hermoine Adelina started pointing out landmarks.

"See over there, across the street. That's the Malfoy's house. And over there a little down the road. That's Sirius's old house. And those woods over there, it has a meadow in the center where I play Quidditch. And that over there, is the sea." Adelina shut up and looked around. It had been a while since she had enjoyed the view. She'd have to drag Harry up here to watch the sunset with her.

She never had the chance.

~*~

Adelina sank to her knees as she was hit by a sudden vision. Hermoine screamed and with a *pop* Dumbledore appeared in the room. "Oh dear. We'd better get her downstairs." The next second, Sirius, Harry, Ron, and Professor Lupin had appeared in the doorway. Harry cried out at the sight of Adelina.

"Addy! Hermoine, what happened?" Hermoine was trembling as she spoke.

"Sh.. she w.. was pointing out the view and then she just.. just fell." Dumbledore calmed them all down.

"Shhhh. She'll wake up in a moment. Perhaps we should carry her down to her room." As Sirius, Lupin, and Harry moved to lift her Adelina woke up with a start.

"It's happening!! We have to go! Put me down." Adelina stood up and ignored Harry's quick embrace. "Voldemort and his followers are cursing the school as we speak. He.. he's.. "Adelina tooka deep breath and brushed away her tears. "If we don't stop him, he's going to destroy the school. He is weakening it and then he is going to destroy it and everyone in it. I... I saw it." Adelina stopped and burst into tears. "It was so horrible." Harry held her close and comforted her.

"Shhhh. It'll be ok. We'll stop him." As Harry spoke Dumbledore began to usher them all down to the living room. When they reached the room he sat them down and explained what was going to happen.

"We'll have the advantage. As far as we know, they don't know we know they are there. Now, Sirius, you shall keep all of Voldemort's followers from escaping. Do this as a dog for I fear that the ministry might strike you down in human form. Adelina." Adelina looked up from Harry's robes at the mention of her name. "You will keep Pettigrew from escaping. Best do it as a cat though." Adelina nodded as everyone looked at her in shock. Ron voiced the group's thought.

"Your an animagus too?"

"Yes, I transform into a black cat with a silver moon between my eyes." The rest of the group was still shocked but Dumbledore continued.

"Reamus, you will need to reverse the spells cast on the school. Hermoine, you shall help him. Harry, you, the ministry, and I shall battle Voldemort and whoever else is there. Ron, stay back and make sure no one gets by. Everyone ready?" The group nodded. Adelina sat up and dried her tears. "The quickest way to get there will be if we do a group apparation. Everyone join hands in a circle. On the count of three say the following words, disappero reparen. Then think hard on a single point on Hollow's Point with everyone there. If it works we'll end up at the same spot."

The group joined hands and formed a circle. They counted to three and said the magic words. As they spoke the room around them spun into a whirl of colors. When everything stopped spinning and cleared, the group was about a half a mile from Hallow's Point. Dumbledore looked at them. "Okay, you know what to do." As he spoke there were to *pops* and where Sirius and Adelina had stood, a cat and a dog now stood. Hermoine gasped and Harry bent down and picked the cat up.

"Addy, you're staying with me. I'll carry you." Adelina purred contentedly in Harry's arms. Sirius walked beside Professor Lupin. Dumbledore led the way. When they heard voices they stopped. They were about 10 yards from Voldemort and his followers. They were standing around something just as Adelina had seen. The cat in Harry's arms shuddered and jumped down. Adelina transformed again.

"Uncle Albus," she whispered for fear of being overheard. "Where's the ministry?" As Adelina spoke there were four *pops* and three hit wizards and Fudge appeared. Fudge nearly fainted at the sight of Voldemort. He looked at Dumbledore for guidance.

"Shhhh. Silently take them from behind. Put two hit wizards on Voldemort and Harry and I will cover them. The other hit wizard just keep them all flanked. Don't let them escape. Adelina will get Pettigrew when he transforms. Hermoine, Reamus, and you minister should work on breaking the curse on the school. Adelina, get ready." There was a *pop* and Adelina transformed again. The minister gasped and looked at Dumbledore.

"On the count of three I guess." Quietly everyone looked at on another. Harry kissed the cat at his feet and looked at Dumbledore. He nodded.

"One. Two. Three."

~*~

On three, Adelina took off and stood a few feet behind Pettigrew. Dumbledore, Harry, and the two hit wizards attacked Voldemort from behind. What happened after that Adelina couldn't see because Pettigrew had transformed and she was chasing him. When she caught him she brought him back to the remaining others.

On three, Hermoine, Fudge and Lupin took off. They watched as Voldemort was attacked but quickly turned their attention to cracking the curse. When the broke it and cast the counter-curse, they went back to the remaining others.

On three, Ron stood back and waited. There were two other wizards with Voldemort other than Pettigrew. The third hit wizard bound one and prepared him to be sent to Azkaban. But, the fourth dark wizard was heading straight at Ron. The wizard was known other than Lucious Malfoy. Ron aimed his wand at him and yelled, "Petriculus Totalus!" Before Mr. Malfoy could react, he was in a full body bind. The hit wizard came over and bound Mr. Malfoy up. When he was done, he and Ron went and joined the remaining others.

On three, Harry, Dumbledore, and the two hit wizards attacked Voldemort. A hit wizard fired a curse but Voldemort blocked it and sent a curse at the wizard. He fell to the ground and Harry knew he was dead. Enraged he flew at Voldemort. He didn't stop to think. He shouted the first thing that came to mind. "Expelliarmus!" Voldermort's wand flew out of his hand. The creepy laughter that haunted Harry's dreams floated through the air.

"Foolish boy!! Do you really think that will stop the great Lord Voldemort? I shall do what I set out to do 14 years ago." Voldemort was drawing himself up for attack. But, before he could, Dumbledore and remaining hit wizard sent out a deadly curse. Voldemort fell but Harry knew he wasn't dead yet. Harry looked at him with nothing but pure rage coursing through his veins.

"You killed my parents and know I will kill you." With that Harry spoke the words that would kill Voldemort. As he was doing so he saw Voldemort's mouth open in a last ditch effort to kill him. The two curses were fired and they both hit their mark. Harry fell and Voldemort lay drawing his last breaths. A huge black dog appeared and tackled Voldemort. When the dog was done, Voldemort was dead. The dog then turned to Harry.

Everyone was around Harry. Sirius had thrown caution to the wind and transformed back to a human. Fudge gasped but Dumbledore silenced him. "You know that Black is innocent. You saw Pettigrew with your own eyes. Ah! Here comes Adelina now with him." Even as he spoke Adelina was coming. She almost lost Pettigrew when she saw Harry. Dumbledore took him from her and she transformed back. 

"Harry! No! You can't be!" Adelina rushed over to Harry and threw herself on him. Her sobs missed with the blood that was on his robes from Voldemort's blow. Adelina didn't know if she would ever stop crying but suddenly she felt a hand on her back and a familiar voice.

"Shhh. It's okay. I'm still here. he didn't kill me." Harry was trying, with what little energy he had to comfort her. He fainted before he could say anything else. Adelina broke out into fresh sobs and refused to leave Harry's side.

Adelina didn't move when Dumbledore came and conjured a stretcher. Nor did she move when Professor Lupin stopped the blood flow with a few well chosen words. She didn't move when the doctors where checking Harry over in the wizarding hospital in Hogsmeade. Adelina didn't move until Harry woke up, took her in his arms and said, "I love you. I don't want us to ever be apart." The tears that were now flowing from Adelina's eyes weren't filled with sorrow or fear. They were filled with love for Harry.

"Oh Harry! I love you too."

~two weeks later~ 

The return to school was strange. Everyone had found out about what had happened and were amazed that students had been responsible for the defeat of Voldemort. People were stepping aside in the halls and applauding them. The one person who hadn't said anything was Malfoy. Adelina sought him out at the beginning of potions.

"Talk. Something's wrong. I'm not leaving until you tell me what." Harry, who had entered with Adelina, kept his distance. He understood that Adelina and Malfoy were like siblings. 

Malfoy stared at Adelina and knew there was no way out of this. "It's just that.... Well, you know they put dad in Azkaban." Adelina looked at Malfoy sadly.

"I know. I'm sorry. I didn't tell them I saw him. I thought.... maybe... I don't know. I feel like this is my fault."

"Don't. It was his fault. Mom, Izzy, grandma, and I will be better without him." Adelina looked at Draco. He usually never talked about his sister Isabelle, let alone call her Izzy. "It's just that, I don't know what to think any more. With dad gone, I no longer have a set path to follow. You know, be in Slytherin, play Quidditch, join forces with Voldemort and make the dark force rise. It's weird. I suddenly am free. I never knew it would be like this." Adelina gave Draco a hug. 

"You can talk to me anytime. I'll always be here for you." The bell rang and the rest of the class filed in. Adelina went back to her seat next to Harry. The whole class she watched Malfoy. Halfway through, she noticed that his eyes kept slipping towards Hermoine. A whole new world indeed. She wouldn't call him on his crush now, she'd save that for another day.

~*~

Pretty soon final exams were over and everyone's trunks had been packed. The end of term banquet was that night. Due to the fact that Harry, Adelina, Ron and Hermoine had all earned Gryffindor an exceptional amount of points, they had received the house cup for the fourth year in a row. After the long night of feasting the four friends headed up to their dorm. 

~*~

The next day Hermoine and Adelina went down to breakfast alone. Harry and Ron meet them there. Adelina was going home on the train with them. Her Aunt Zoe was picking her up at the station and she was spending a week there. They had a great ride home. They chowed down on chocolate frogs and every flavour beans. After a dozen games of exploding snap and a show of filibuster fireworks, they arrived at the station. Harry was walking around hand and hand with Adelina. He knew that he would be going back to the Dursleys and would have to face an entire summer without Adelina. But, without Harry knowing, Sirius had been cleared of charges and was free to go. 

Harry didn't know as they unloaded their trunks from the train. He didn't know as he and Adelina waited in line to return to the muggle world. When they stepped through the barrier Harry saw Sirius and the Dursleys at the same time. He ran over to Sirius and threw his arms around him.

"What are you doing here?! You'll be killed. You're supposed to be in hiding."

"It's okay. I've been cleared of all my charges. I received a full pardon. Harry, remember when I asked last year if you wanted to live.." Harry cut him off before he finished.

"Yes!! Of course I want to live with you. I would live in acardboard box if it wasn't with the Dursleys."

Vernon Dursley had been staying back until that last statement. When Harry said that he forgot his fear of wizards and came flying at Harry. "You are not living with this man. I have custody of you and I'll be damned if you just leave like that. No telling what you will do. Sir, you have no idea what you are dealing with."

Sirius Black let go of Harry and rose up to his full height. He towered above Mr. Dursley, who was now shaking with fear. "Actually, I have custody of Harry and I do know what I am dealing with. Harry happens to be the son of one of the greatest wizards and my best friend, James Potter. He defeated Voldemort and deserves a place among people of his kind. If we weren't in a public place, I would blast you to little pieces because of how you treated Harry, and that's a promise. Now, leave Harry and I alone or I shall make good on my promise."

When Sirius had finished speaking, Vernon ran off in the opposite direction, never to be heard from again. Harry looked at Black with gratitude in his eyes. "I guess you're stuck with me now." He said jokingly. Sirius laughed.

"You're so much like your father. Um.. Aren't you going to say goodbye to your girl?"

Harry turned a shade of red as he turned to Adelina. "So.. sorry about that Addy. It's just that..."

"It's okay Harry." Adelina turned to Sirius, "Hi, I'm Adelina Elysian. I know who you are, but it is a pleasure to finally meet you." Sirius shook her hand then turned to Harry.

"Well Harry, we'd best be going. Say goodbye to everyone."

Harry turned and gave Hermoine a hug. "Promise you'll write. I'll send you an owl with my address." Hermoine promised and then left with her mom and dad. Harry said good-byes to Ron and the rest of the Weasleys too. Finally, Harry turned to Adelina. "I'll come visit you. Make sure you send lots of owls. "Adelina promised and Harry kissed her goodbye. As she watched Harry leave, Adelina felt a hand on her shoulder. It was her Aunt Zoe.

"You are aware that he is moving into the house down the road right?"

"I know that, but Harry doesn't. We've gotta beat them home."

"Well, you can apparate you know. You know how to block the magic tracers."

"Okay. Lets go outside though." Once they were outside, Adelina cast the spell that prevented the ministry from finding out that magic was being illegally used. Then, Adelina and Zoe apparated into their front yard. Adelina ran down to Black's newly fixed up house. She sat on the front steps and waited until she saw Black's car pull up.

Adelina wished she had a muggle camera when Harry got out of the car. It was what they liked to call a "Kodak moment". Harry sprinted across the lawn and wrapped Adelina in his arms. "I can't believe I'm going to be living here." Sirius walked up behind them.

"Believe it. This is your house now. This is where you belong. This is your home."

As Harry looked around he knew that he was indeed finally home. And as Adelina broke apart from their embrace, she knew that she could put her parents deaths behind her and finally be happy. She too was home.

_ _

_Author's note: If you've read this much I would like to thank you from the bottom of my heart. I probably won't write a sequel, but who knows? I think the story sucks, but that's my opinion. Please review but please don't flame me. I finally proofread like several reviews suggested. I want to thank all the reviewers. Thank You. I love the reviews, they make me a better writer. I'll shut up now because at this point I'm rambling. _

_ _

_Luv Ya All,_

_~*~Gabby~*~_


End file.
